For The World: Compaction File 4
Previous: For The World: Compaction File 3 Part 4: Robotic and proud of it It was a long walk to wherever Nikola was. Cher didn't mind. After five years alternating between backbreaking work and being chained up, a nice peaceful walk is quite soothing on the body and mind. Jack obviously didn't share this view, hopping on every third step, constantly moving his hands, constantly looking over his shoulder waiting for Cher to catch up. Finally Cher decided to break the silence. Cher: So...how did you do all that stuff back at the shipyard, the growing and the ropes? From your questions about my Devil Fruit, I doubt you've eaten one. Jack spun around and started walking backwards, eager to break the monotony. Jack: Well, bit of a complicated one, that. I'm a cyborg. Cher was taken aback at this. He looked up and down Jack's body, looking for wires or gizmos, or at least a little flashing light. After a while, he gave up. Cher: You're going to have to be a bit clearer, you look normal as far as I can see. Jack shook his head with a disapproving look on his face. Jack: scoff That's what happens when a jackass like that Franky ends up plastered all over the newspapers. People assume that allllllll the cyborgs look weird and have gadgets spread haphazardly all over their body. SOME of us like to be subtle about it! Cher: So, there's a lot of cyborgs? Jack suddenly looked rather embarrassed. Jack: Well, no, he's the only other one I know of, but it still kinda feels like he's giving me and any other cyborgs out there a bad name. Cher grimaced at this, remembering the reactions of many humans he'd met that had all gotten bad impressions of fishmen from violent, human-hating pirates like the Arlong Pirates. Cher: I can certainly sympathise. But back to my point, how are you a cyborg? Jack instantly returned to his cheery self. Jack: Well! First, another demonstration! He then proceeded to grow once again, not swelling to the size that Cher had seen before but to about a metre taller than his original size. Cher scanned his body once again, noting a distinct bulge in the muscle and joint areas. Jack: See, a few years ago, I introduced millions of small robots, tinier than even a hair, into my body. Over time, these nano-bots have integrated with my body, changing every cell of my body into a dual cybernetic/organic cell. Each cell can intake energy and output matter, allowing me to manifest objects or change the cellular structure of my body! This explanation was met with a blank stare from Cher. Jack: Errr, drop. Well, basically every part of my is part robot, and all those robot bits can make stuff and change my body. Okay? Cher scratched his head and sighed. Cher: I don't really understand but alright. Although that sounds like a rather powerful ability. I can't imagine that something like that comes without a cost. Jack scratched his head. Jack: Yeah, as I said, I need energy to make anything. So I get hungry really fast when I use it. Also, I can't make things up on the spot, don't have the brainpower to support it. That's why I have these! Jack lifted up his shirt and pointed at his pectorals. Cher: Um...those are...very nice. Jack gave him an exasperated look. Jack: Hey, just...shut up and watch. Cher watched as Jack pushed his fingers against his upper pectorals, then...through...the skin, then pulling out a rectangular object, about the size of a VHS tape. The skin closed back up behind it. Jack: This is...huh? Jack looked up to see that Cher was trying not to throw up. Jack: Er, as I was saying, this is a Compact! This little box is packed with processing power, so all the work of creating stuff is handled by it, while I focus on ho to use it. This particular one allows me to grow like you saw before, amongst other things. I can show you the other one… Cher: NO! himself No, I think I've seen enough, thanks. So these things, they allow you to create objects and alter your body? Jack: Shrug In a nutshell, yeah. I don't have a lot right now, since programming the creation of matter is pretty hard. whisper I actually only made the bandage one yesterday. Normal But I'm going to expand, and make a bunch more, then conquer the Grand Line! Cher laughed good naturedly. Cher: It's certainly a unique ability. I've never heard of anyone with that kind of technology. Jack laughed too, albeit slightly strained laughter, and mumbled to himself. Cher: What'd you say? Jack: Nothing! Nothiiiiing. So ummm, what's your devil fruit? What can you do? Cher stared at his hands, lost in thought. Jack: What, did you gain the ability to be really quiet and cryptic? 'Cause I sure wish some people I know had that, could shut up for once… Cher looked up and smiled. Cher: I could say that you're not far off. Ever since I ate it, I've been trying to figure out what powers I gained. Occasionally, in my dreams, I'll see streams of numbers, letters and symbols. Then when I wake up, my body is doing strange things. One time, my skin had turned to steel, another time, I opened my mouth and flame erupted from my throat, like a dragon. It's happened less and less over the years, It hasn't happened in months. And while I admit that it's nice to wake up and not be enveloped in flame, I can't help but feel that it was part of who I am, and that the fruit has abandoned me. Cher looked up, expecting to see Jack's sombre face, or at least a respectful nod. He definitely didn't expect Jack to be grinning and jumping up and down. Jack: Oooooh, if this is what I think…I heard that upon eating a Devil Fruit, you learn it's name, is that true?! What was it?! Cher was surprised by this behaviour, but responded, if only to get Jack to stop bouncing off the walls. Cher: Yes, it's true. The name of that fruit...was the Tapu Tapu no Mi. Jack went crazy at this, punching the air and laughing. Jack: Mwahahaaa! He suddenly leapt over to Cher and grabbed his shoulders. Cher was shocked by his eyes, shining with excitement. Jack: Oh man, Billy boy. If I'm right, and I'm damn sure I am, then today just went from your lucky day to hitting the jackpot! For The World: Compaction File 5 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Marknuttseviltwin4611